elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
Destination dispatch
Destination dispatch is an optimization technique used for multi-elevator installations, which groups passengers for the same destinations into the same elevators, thereby reducing waiting and travel times when compared to a traditional system where all passenger wishing to ascend or descend enter the same elevator and then request their destination. Background In today's cities where high-rise buildings are dominant, elevators have become an indispensable means of transportation in everyday's life. However, more and more floors and users have made traditional elevator system unable to distribute and bring users to their destination effectively, which brings building transportation efficiency problems to the building, such as long waiting time in the elevator lobby, increased travel time, etc. Because of this, there have been methods used in most buildings to increase building transportation efficiency, such as implementing a zoned elevator system and even the use of double-deck elevators. As technology became more advanced, it led to the creation of a more intelligent elevator distribution system known as "destination dispatch", which has become a more attractive technology for elevators in recent years, breaking the use of traditional elevator system and distribution methods. Overview Traditional/conventional elevator systems have landing call buttons outside the elevators for calling the elevator. After the passenger enters the elevator, he or she will press the button for the desired floor. Since the system cannot predict the floors that all passengers need to go to, there will be passengers going to different floors, regardless of numbers of stops. Therefore, it increases the elevator travel time, and even causes all the elevators to go up and return to the main floor at the same time, directly affecting the waiting time and efficiency of the elevator. With destination dispatch system, traditional landing call buttons have been eliminated. Instead, passengers enters their destination at an input device at the elevator landing, such as a decimal keypad or touch screen. Destination dispatch system works by grouping passengers together by the same destination as soon as they enters their destination and assigns them into the same elevator cars. It routes the individual elevator cars in the group so that they serve only certain floors. Therefore, the number of stops are reduced, and because there are few stops made by the elevator, it makes travel time faster than a conventional elevator system as travel time is reduced. The principle of this system is to bring passengers to their destination in the shortest possible time with less crowding and comfort. The allocation method can be changed according to the situation. For example, going to the upper, lower or adjacent floors will be assigned to the same elevator to avoid inefficiencies such as "stopping at the floor" or "smoothing up". Some double-deck elevator systems, if combined with this system, can make elevator stops more flexible. System principle Elevators equipped with destination dispatch system have at least two numerical keypads or touch screens in each lobby that replaces traditional landing buttons. The keypads have 9-grid numerical buttons which are used to enter the desired destination. If the elevators have touch screens, they usually contains a list of available floors that are served by the elevators. There are also elevator identification plates containing letter for identifying the elevators (e.g. A, B, C, and so on). Since passengers have already entered their destination outside the elevators, there are no floor buttons inside the elevator cars, leaving only door open, door close and alarm buttons. The floor buttons are hidden behind a locked cabinet and are usually not used in normal conditions. Some elevators may still have floor buttons inside, but they cannot be pressed; they only indicate stopping floors. However, the buttons can be pushed if the destination dispatch control panel is only found in some specified floors instead of all floors, like destination dispatch elevators with Hybrid Configuration. Operation In general, the operation of destination dispatch system by different elevator manufacturers is similar. To use the system, the user enters the desired destination on the keypad or touch screens. Once the destination number has been entered, the display on the keypad or touch screen will show the user the elevator assigned by the system, and the user can walk directly to the assigned elevator to wait until it arrives. When entering, the user needs to confirm that his or her destination has been displayed on the destination indicators (if availableThey are usually found on the elevator's inner door jambs or on the floor indicators.) or on the floor buttons inside (if, the system works in a Hybrid Configuration). The doors will automatically close and the elevator will go straight to the destination floor. When the elevator arrives and the doors open, the destination number shown on the indicators will disappears. If the user wants to go to the main or ground floor, he or she simply press "0" (if the main floor is marked as "0" or "G") or the asterisk (*) button on the keypad. If the user wants to go down to an underground floor, he or she must press the minus/negative button (-) followed by the floor number (e.g. Basement Two, press "-" and then "2"). To activate a special function for disabilities (see below), the user first press the handicap button (usually marked by a wheelchair symbol) and then enter the destination number. Other/special functions Functions for disabilities Some systems have a special function for disabled passengers (commonly known as "handicap mode"), which if activated, the system will try to send a particular elevator to serve them. For this, there will be a special button at the bottom of the keypad with a wheelchair symbol which is used to activate the function. The user first press this button before entering the destination number. An automated voice guidance and chimes will be played to guide them to the elevator. When this function is activated, the door open time is extended and door close button is temporarily disabled to facilitate them. Once the elevator stops at the destination floor, the function will automatically turns off and the elevator will return to normal mode. Handicap mode is not always a standard feature in destination dispatch systems in most cases. Even if the mode is not implemented in the system, one can still see the handicap mode button on keypads, and if one press it, the system will allocate cars as usual but without voice guidance played and extended door open time (door close button will work if one press it). In facts, Fujitec Destination Reservation Guidance System is the only system doesn't provide "handicap mode" outside United States. Instead, this provides the conventional elevator dispatching system by providing conventional call buttons and floor buttons for the specific accessible elevators. Functions for emergency or other purposes Although destination dispatch system is designed to allocate elevators, designated personnels (such as security guards, cleaners, elevator technicians, etc.) can set the elevator into various special modes like inspection mode, attendant service, etc. for certain conditions, similar to a conventional system. In these conditions, the floor buttons which are hidden behind a locked cabinet must be unlocked using a key in order to operate the elevator. For example, when the elevator is in Fire Service Mode, firefighters operates the elevator using those floor buttons. Integration with security system Destination dispatch system can also be integrated with the building's security system. For example, when the user passes the security system (such as turnstile, gate card system, etc.) with the pre-registered smart card, the system will also make the floor registration at the same time; the system can restrict the user to only go to the designated floor. Floors, or other floors are set to only the main floor. Schindler PORT is a very good example of this feature. Some buildings require users to take a smart card for security check when they go to a specific floor. In conjunction with this system, users need to use the keypad or touch screen to select the floor and use the card during the elevator trip. However, the car will not work if it has reached the time limit. In this case, the elevator will not open its doors at this floor and will automatically return to the main floor. An example of this configuration is often found in the Schindler ID system. System configurations Destination dispatch elevator are divided into two configuration systems: Hybrid configuration In hybrid configuration system, the destination hall panels are installed only on the busiest floors (mainly the ground or lobby floor) or certain floors, while the other floors have conventional up and down call buttons. Floor buttons exist and are operational inside the car. This is particulary beneficial to improve traffic flow leaving from the busiest floors. Also, it is especially useful in buildings with heavy up peak traffic. Handicap mode is usually not supported in this configuration (except on the main floor when using the keypad). Some elevator brands that use this configuration are Mitsubishi (DOAS), Otis (Compass), Kone (Polaris) and Hitachi (DFRS/FIBEE). One example of this system is in the Price Waterhouse Cooper Place, in Vancouver B.C., Canada, in which a ThyssenKrupp Destination Dispatch System is only installed on the Lobby floor, and all the intermediate floors have Dewhurst up/down call stations and conventional COP inside the elevator. Full configuration In the full configuration system, destination hall panels are installed on all floors. Elevator cars receive destination information from all floors to provide the best service as more complex traffic patterns emerge throughout the day. In addition, there are no floor buttons within the cars - only door open and close, and emergency buttons (alarm button, intercom button, or both). Handicap mode is fully supported in this configuration, to offer an elevator which have floor announcement and extend the door opening time. Most elevator manufacturers feature this type of configuration. History It was said that the idea of a destination dispatch system was first conceived in 1961 by Leo Port from Sydney, Australia. However, as elevator controllers at that time were using mechanical relays and were unable to optimise the performance of destination control allocations, the idea was never materialized. In 1990, Schindler Group pioneered the world's first practical destination dispatch system as the Miconic 10. The first building to install this system was the Hamburg Electric Company in Germany. Since the introduction and launching of Schindler's Miconic 10 system, other elevator manufacturers began producing their own version of destination dispatch system. Mitsubishi Electric launched its own system in 2002, called the Destination Oriented Prediction System (or further Destination Oriented Allocation System, DOAS-S). This system is powered using ΣAI-2200 artificially intelligent control.DOAS overview. Meanwhile, Otis and Kone launched their own system in 2005 called Compass (now CompassPlus) and Polaris (now KONE Destination) respectively. Advantages and disadvantages Advantages *Compared to traditional elevator system, the system can first assign users to different elevators because the system will know in advance the floors that all users are traveling to. For example, if passengers go to the same floor or adjacent, they will be assigned to the same elevator; while others will be assigned to different elevators to save waiting time. *Travel time in the elevator is reduced as the elevator only makes few stops, eliminating unnecessary stops compared to a conventional elevator system. *The reduced travel time also reduces the number of elevators waiting for elevators on all floors. *Since passengers with the same destination are grouped to the same elevators, it makes elevator cars less crowded, thus making journey more comfortable. *Building traffic is genuinely managed and handling capacity is radically improved. *It can organize elevator lobbies with orderly traffic flow. Disadvantages *Some people who are not used to destination dispatch elevators may not understand how to use it, even though the method of use is simple and building managements have put instruction signs on how to operate the system in elevator lobbies. **In fact, there have been a few cases where building managements have downgraded the system back to a conventional elevator dispatching system because of too many people complaining about the system for being confusing to them. One example happened in the Mong Kok Government Office building in Hong Kong"隨着「目的地控制系統」漸趨成熟，目前除迅達知名的「Miconic 10」系統及後繼系列外，其他品牌亦爭相仿效，在本港亦漸趨成熟，亦令普遍乘客不再陌生。", "hkelev.com" facebook page.LCQ20: Users' reactions to intelligent lifts at Mongkok Government Offices were mixed (Chinese version) (Information Services Department, Hong Kong - June 18, 2003). and CentralPlaza Lardprao office tower in Bangkok. Therefore, this system is mainly used in places with a small number of visitors or higher levels. *People who are not familiar with the system or those who are in a hurry may simply enter the elevator when the doors are open. However, since most systems don't have visible floor buttons inside the elevator it is not always possible to get into floors. *If the user enters the floor multiple times, the system will often think that multiple people are waiting and will allocate empty cars to serve this one person. Notable products There have been many destination control system elevators produced by various elevator manufacturers, they are: *Compass (Otis) *Destination Based Dispatching (MCE) *Destination Control System (LiSA) *Floor NAVI (Toshiba) *Destination Dispatching System (also known as e*route) (Sigma) *Destination Dispatching System (STEP) *Destination Floor Reservation System (Hitachi) *Destination Oriented Allocation System (Mitsubishi) *Destination Reservation Guidance System (Fujitec) *Destination Selection Control (thyssenkrupp) *Destination Selecting System (Hyundai) *Ethos Navigator (Thames Valley Controls) *LiftXPress (KollMorgen) *Miconic 10/Schindler ID (Schindler) *Polaris (Kone) *PORT (Schindler) Notable installations Fujitec Destination Reservation Guidance System *New York Times Building, New York, NY, United States *510 Madison, New York, NY, United States *Park Place, Seattle, WA, United States *Genesis, Wong Chuk Hang, Hong Kong, China (2018-2019, replaced from Mitsubishi elevators.)"Genesis" Modernization Project (News Release), Fujitec (HK) Co. Ltd.會用完整系統 (Facebook group: hkelev.com) Kone Destination (formerly Kone Polaris) Mitsubishi DOAS-S Otis Compass Schindler Miconic 10 Schindler PORT Technology ThyssenKrupp Destination Selection Control (DSC) In the United States, this system is known as '''ThyssenKrupp Destination Dispatch'.'' United States *One World Trade Center, New York, NY *One Wells Fargo Center, Charlotte, NC *Two Wells Fargo Center, Charlotte, NC *Duke Energy Centre, Charlotte, NC *Bank of America Tower, Tampa, FL *Marriott Copley Place, Boston, MA United Kingdom *Royal London Hospital, London *3 Princess Way, Redhill ThyssenKrupp DSC YouTube Video Other countries *Stuttgart University, Stuttgart, Germany *56 Pitt Street, Sydney, Australia (2013)Modernized from old Otis elevators. *101 Miller Street, North Sydney, Australia * University Tower, Stuttgart, Germany (modernized from Stahl elevators) (1960) *The Manhattan Square, Jakarta, Indonesia *Federation Tower West, Moscow, Russia (2008) Hyundai Destination Selecting System (HELIAS) South Korea *Busan International Finance Center, Busan *SSangYong Town, Seoul *D-Cube Offices, Seoul Indonesia * Menara Citicon, JakartaHyundai Destination Dispatch Traction Elevators at Citicon Tower, Jakarta * AKR Tower, Jakarta Other countries *Varyap Meridian Grand Tower, Istanbul, TurkeyAmazing Super Fast Hyundai Helias Destination Dispatch Traction Elevators at Varyap Meridian Hitachi Destination Floor Reservation System (DFRS) Thailand * MBK Tower, BangkokQuick View of LEGENDARY Hitachi DFRS Traction Elevators @ MBK Tower, Bangkok * Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok (2015)BRAND NEW LEGENDARY Hitachi DFRS Elevators @ Bhiraj Tower at EmQuartier, Bangkok (Low Zone) * G Tower, Bangkok (2016) * Pearl Bangkok, Bangkok (under construction) Malaysia * Menara Bangkok Bank, Kuala Lumpur * Excellent Bonanza, Kuala Lumpur (2013) Other countries * St. Paul Hospital Block B, Causeway Bay, Hong Kong, China (2017) * Burj Al Salam Tower, Dubai, UAE (2013) Trivia *Destination dispatch elevator system can also be implemented on machine room less elevators, which are normally used for low to mid-rise installations. *In thyssenkrupp TWIN elevator system, destination dispatch is implemented on this elevator system as a standard control feature. *Currently, Only Hitachi (Destination Floor Reservation System), Kone (Kone Destination), Schindler (Miconic 10) and Schindler (PORT with "portOS") meet the Hong Kong's "Design Manual - Barrier Free Access 2008 (BFA 2008)" standard which was revised in September 2015"Design Manual - Barrier Free Access 2008 (BFA 2008)" - Corrigendum (September 2015), Buildings Department, HKSAR, China., and additionally explained for the requirement of destination dispatch. External links *Understanding the benefits and limitations of destination dispatch elevator *hkelev - Destination Dispatch system Category:Destination dispatch Category:Elevator systems